Fire, Freckles, and the Meaning of Life
by TheRightWriter
Summary: Ginny's Life. Some better than others. Please do NOT flame on the chapters being short, they are drabbles! ALSO, yes, they do skip some important parts in the book, but thats why I'm doing the 'untold' things! Reviews much appreciated! Enjoy!
1. And So it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Denial is only a river.

"Hold on Molly here she comes!"

Molly Weasley almost forgot about the agonizing pain that she was going through and screamed with joy.

"It's a girl?!"

"It sure is, now give me one more push, I can see the head!" The nurse yelled as her id tag for St. Mungos flew every which way.

Molly gasped… the pain was over. Well, for the most part anyway.

"Doe's the father want to cut the umbilical cord?" the nurse asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

The dirt-blonde haired nurse handed Arthur Weasley the scissors.

"With honor my dear" He cut it with a foul expression...maybe he shouldn't of said honor.

"You know, six kids and I have never gotten used to that spongy feeling!" Arthur chuckled and looked at his wife who was now cradling their clean newborn girl in her arms.

"Come now Arthur, see your daughter…_daughter_…that's a brisk change isn't it?"

He smiled down at his beautiful wife and daughter, and played with her petite fingers that reached out from the sides of the blanket.

"So what's her name? Have we decided yet?"

Molly didn't look up one bit when she replied: "Ginerva…Ginny for short"

He wasn't surprised Molly answered so quickly… she wanted a girl since the twins were born. (Two guesses why)

Arthur sighed and bent his head to face his daughter's.

"Well, Ginny Weasley this is where your life begins"


	2. Toil, Toil, Broom & Trouble

Disclaimer: Are we just rubbing it in now??

AN: I absolutely LOVE reviews! But PLEASE do not review without reading the summary first! Most of these chapters are going to be short, as in drabble! They're just meant to be angsty little moments that hopefully you all will like! Thanks, Enjoy& Review!

"Ginny Weasley! Get off of that broom this instant!" Ginny, the toddler, hovered around the room next to an exceptionally aggravated Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know how you got one of Fred and Georges old brooms but I want you to give it to Mummy, right now!" Molly said calmly. (As she could, anyway)

"No!" Ginny squeaked in giddy laughter. Unfortunately, no, was one of the only words that she could say.

Molly couldn't deny. She was going to be a great quidditch player one day…but that's what scared her. Oh lord! She's going to end up being like the boys!

Molly plopped down on the couch,

"Ginerva, you are going to be a handful"

She didn't know how true that was.


	3. Eggs and Pranks

Disclaimer: Um…yeah. I don't own any thing except the plot.

AN: I know the beautiful friendship line is going to cause problems, but can you just let it slide? Thanks :D

Ch.3 Eggs and Pranks

Ginny, now a nine year old, was leaning against Fred and George's door; but didn't know that the twins had a plan.

They thrust the door open, revealing their large hands with little confetti eggs that laid inside them. They threw the eggs hard into her stomach causing her to fall backwards.

Ginny looked up at them with a death glare (which reminded them of Mrs. Weasley) but to their surprise started laughing hysterically

"Gin, why don't you ever get mad?" Fred asked with a whine. "Yeah Ginny your supposed to be angry…what's wrong with you?" George continued with disappointment.

Ginny laughed again. ""Fellows, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Fred and George smirked.

"Now" exclaimed Ginny in a hushed tone. "Let's go get Percy"


	4. Slacking On Packing

Disclaimer: Hmm…two words come to mind… I and Wish.

Ch.4 Slacking on Packing

"I'm going to Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts…" Ginny sang deafeningly as she continued packing her already-full trunks.

"What is that retched noise" Ron burst into her room as Ginny looked blankly at him.

"How many times have I told you to knock before you come into my room, Ronald?" Ginny exclaimed as she took out her brand new wand. Oh, how she loved the feeling of power.

Ron backed away slowly and replied defensively: "You're not supposed to use magic outside of school…"

She laughed maniacally. (Faking, of course…) "That's where you're wrong mister" She switched to a hushed whisper.

"I'm not in school yet" She took a step closer.

Ron knew that she would try to hex him…she's been waiting to get her hands on a wand ever since the twins put itching powder in her diapers.

Ron turned and ran away. Well I couldn't blame him; it _was_ a haul-ass kind of situation.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" She giggled and continued to sing her song, ignoring the bellowing screams of her family.


	5. He'll Have to do

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot.

Ch. 5 He'll Have to do

Ginny, now in her fourth year at Hogwarts, leaned against a pole out in the school yard, she was having an exceptionally hard and strenuous day.

"Well, well, well" She heard someone shout, as she turned around to face the husky voice.

Her ears didn't fail her, as she guessed the handsome Michael Corner was headed in her direction.

"What is the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor doing by her lonesome in the middle of a school day?"

Ginny grinned, she was used to him calling her beautiful, but her smile arrived as usual.

"Bad day"

There was a pause before he called out.

"Well, I'll just have to join you then" He took a seat next to where she was now sitting and startlingly put his round palm on top of hers.

Ginny smiled cautiously as he scooted closer to her.

He was no Harry, but he would have to do.


End file.
